The next generation
by White Stone
Summary: This is my own take of some the tale of the children: Alexandra Linus, Karl,Tanya Alpert, Aaron Shepard, and guess who? Sam Witwicky! Here is their story. Their encounters on the island and growing up on the island.
1. Karl

**The next generation **

**Written by:** Amee Eliza

**Summary: **

This is my own take of some the tale of the children: Alexandra Linus, Karl,.Tonya Alpert, Aaron Shepard, and guess who? Sam Witwicky?! Here is their story. Their encounters on the island and growing up on the island.

**Type:** Lost/Transformer crossover

* * *

Karl woke up and stretched. The light of the morning was pouring in the window. His bed was situated at the right side of the room in the corner. When you first walked in this seventeen year old boy's room you probably would be shocked. The floor was made of concrete and the window was curtained with bed pillow cases. The walls were white and bare except for the picture of President George Bush on the wall. Mikhail had given that picture to him as a gift. Karl didn't even know who the guy was, but the look in his eyes was encouraging.

Karl stepped out of bed. He put on his jeans faster than a rabbit skipping across hot dessert sands.

Then he turned on his CD player and adjusted the volume to twenty.

The song blared:

_(wake up)_

_grab a brush and put on a little make up_

_hide the scars to fade away the shakeup_

_(hide the scars to fade away the shakeup)_

_why'd you leave the keys up on the table_

_here you go create another fable_

_you wanted to_

_grab a brush and put on a little makeup_

_you wanted to_

_hide the scars to fade away the shakeup_

_you wanted to_

_why'd you leave the keys up on the table_

_you wanted to_

_why i dont think you trust in my self righteous suicide_

_i cry when angels deserve to die_

Karl breathed in smoothly as he waited for the familiar lyrics to be sung. The only song he had every heard from systems of a down was chop suey. He liked it. The feeling of the song took over him in a way.

He turned the song off as soon as he washed the shaving cream stuck on his hand.

His face was clean now.

He trounced out of his drab room and went to the head room. He looked around for Mikhail.

"Mikhail!" He yelled out.

"I'm in the basement." He called.

The Russian man had taken Karl in two years ago. Karl got along pretty well with him but he could tell their was moments when they both couldn't quite convey what was on their thoughts and emotions.

Mikhail was not emotional or so it seemed to Karl but Karl had strong emotions of determination. He was determined to get a degree and to learn the piano. It was a challenge. The teacher, Mr. Linus was a challenge too. He made Karl perform to a high mark and Karl got bent out of shape and defiant when he pushed too hard.

One day Ben Linus said: "I only push to test you. You have a choice, fail or win. Can you please take a pick?"

Karl thought Linus treated him too formally and the man seemed very hard to understand. Linus would be smiling one moment and the next he would get that hotty attitude. An attitude that screamed "Who do you think you are."

Karl was also mad that Linus was their leader.

Because if he wasn't the leader than Karl knew he could have more freedoms. Taking trips off the mysterious island (which he had never done), find his place in the clan, and show everyone his ideas.

When Karl thought abou these things he was also intimidated. He knew he was way outnumbered, and that the island was a pool of constant changing and hand on forehead of complexities.

The island had this weird leader. The island had a weird ability to heal people.

Karl didn't know about the head leader Jacob; their man in the cabin who spoke to no one but Ben. He didn't even know why his wounds healed so fast.

He didn't know what it was like to be in love (something that confused him).

Karl's mind was frustrated at times and then he had to go scream or get his anger out by sword fighting with Mikhail.

Mikhail use to be in the military and had acquired this set of training swords from Japan.

They were tradition Japanese Kendo Shinai swords made from bamboo.

Karl would have been nervous if he sensed that Mikhail took these sword fights seriously because he knew Mikhail was a tough cookie. He was vengeful at times.

Once Karl had spilled coffee all over the carpet and the man went ballistic. It was a white shag carpet snagged all the way back from the hippie days of the Dharma Initiative.

He made Karl clean all the floors as a punishment. Karl complained only to Alex.

Alex was Ben's daughter. They had been friends for a long time and they shared a hobby of the exploration of the island. They discovered hilltops that looked all the way over to the other side of the island, groves of trees, and a pit filled with tiny white pebbles. A brook was over to the right of the pit and in the brook the two teens filled their water bottles and played with the moss on the rocks.

Until Ben stopped their outings. He told Alex that it wasn't proper to go alone with a boy. Alex was steaming and cried to him about this.

Karl said that maybe they could take Tonya but Alex protested and said it wouldn't be special anymore.

Karl shrugged. He was practical and told her: "Why? Tonya is cool. She would not be in the way at all. Besides we need to include her. What's worse giving it up and pouting or taking our hikes back and taking a little fifteen year old with us?"

"I am not pouting Karl. I just..." She trailed off in deep thought.

"My Dad. I just don't understand why he doesn't trust me."

Karl nodded in understanding.

* * *

Mikhail actually smiled that morning. He said: "I fixed the memory module for the computer."

Karl blurted out: "What's that?"

Mikhail looked up at the young teen. Mikhail's black eye patch look like a raisin against a pale sky and his Dharma jump suit made him look like he was a plumber.

Karl would advise him about his fashion but he thought it a wiser option not to.

"The memory module stores information. It's not that difficult." He beamed.

There was two eggs burning on the stove.

Karl said: "Uh-"

Then Mikhail's eye widened and he yelled: "Oh no!"

He flipped them and smelled the air surrounding the stove. He gave a cough.

Karl could not resist a grin, "Let me make breakfast next time."

Mikhail didn't respond but headed to the fridge for a gulp of milk.

* * *


	2. Tanya

The next generation (Chapter two)

By: Amee Eliza

Tanya stood near the door to the outside of the Temple.

The temple was a place most of the people didn't know about. It was used in desperate times and a safe haven to hide from enemies. It was Northwest of the Barracks and not far from the coast. It was hidden and looked like a plain mountainside till you came closer and found the secret lever. You pulled that back and typed in the code. Then you pulled back the moss and the entrance was opened from the ground. The doors were silver and metallic and had a steel lock system.

Richard and his sole daughter Tonya had lived there for the past few years and migrated to the Barracks at times for meetings and get togethers. Richard's work called him away from the Temple and when he was Tonya went to stay at the Barracks.

The sun was rising and Tanya felt so small. She didn't know exactly why. Here feet were bare and she wore her jeans and a white spaghetti strap tank.

She ran her foot across the dewy grass. Her foot was smaller than most fifteen year old girls, you could say she was a premie.

She asked her Dad once if she was born too soon and he just shrugged and said "You were born exactly when the world was expecting. But, of course I wasn't expecting it."

She wondered when her Dad would be back.

Richard Alpert was her father and he helped Ben with some of his decisions and recruiting. Why they needed to recruit people she didn't know.

Someday she would get the lowdown on all the Dharma stations! She wanted to know about this island her father seemed so devoted to. She only heard about people's jobs in the stations but she had never personally been inside one. She especially wanted to go to the other side of the island. She heard there use to be an aqua lab there with dolphins and sharks. She was quite curious sometimes.

Wouldn't you be?

When he was gone Tanya felt sad and sick of heart. Richard's errands off the island did not concern her but she wanted to know what he did. What did he see? Feel? Sense? It was strange asking these questions to herself now as she gulped down the lump forming in her throat. She wanted to ask him everything.

She would read books and do her math. She was great at math. She would graduate from math in two years. She was only fifteen and Aldo was proud of her sharp mind.

Once, Aldo called her special. This made her feel very addled. She loved it and hated it. Special. Have you ever felt like something was happening to you but you weren't quite sure of what? That is what Tanya felt when he called her "special" that day.

However, she could not believe it. There was nothing special about her.

She had pale blonde hair, a flimsy body, a crooked canine tooth, dry hands, and a weak disposition.

She got sad. She didn't know what to do. She got happy. She didn't know why all the times. She criticized herself with no stop signs. She overdosed on chocolate. She did this so often that Paula kicked her out of the kitchen. She was restless. She was in love.

Yes, she was. With who? Karl.

The most horrible part about it was she wanted to get to know him but he did not seem he wanted to.

He was seventeen. Two years her superior and it made a lot of difference. He treated her like a kid.

Once he said: "Don't you have something to do? For kids your age?"

She replied back (taking offense): "Yes, in fact I do. I have a math class! And it is a higher grade level than you could rise to in three years!"

She walked off leaving her crush behind. Karl gave a growl and walked away.

She went to her math lesson with Aldo and he went to Ben's house for a piano lesson.


	3. Alex

1The next generation (Chapter three)

By: **Amee Eliza **

The first thing Alex realized on gaining consciences was the feeling of being very hot. She was sweaty and piled under blankets.

"I knew I shouldn't of slept with so many blankets." She thought bemusing herself.

Why had she slept with so many blankets in the first place? She threw them off and could not quite recall why she went in a blanket frenzy before going to dreamland.

She recalled her Dad in her dream he was grabbing her waist and pleading. His face was twisted as he pleaded her to stop and warning her not to go further. Worms were eating him from the inside and poking out his abdomen. She gave a scream and stumbled backwards, not knowing where she would land. Then the ocean was spread about her like a picnic blanket. Polar bears swam around and she noticed the waters frigid temperture. A man was on the bank and calling the bears to a cave with a bright light.

She yelled out: "Please What is going on?"

The man lifted his head up and his face reminded her of some heroic man from an old knight tale. His beard was white, his skin wrinkled around his eyes of blue, and his hair was disarrayed as if he had been blow drying it and combing it in the wrong direction.

"Dreams always have an end don't they." Alex wondered.

But then she thought that it might be possible dreams never had an end but kept going on but we couldn't remember or interrupted them by coming back to our senses.

Alex threw the blankets off like a wretched curse brought upon the Egyptians because they would not release the people of God.

She remembered reading the story and wondering why Pharaoh just couldn't let them go. She was confused by a lot of Bible stories. But her Dad was proud she read them.

He told her why one day. He said, "Reading the Bible will help you understand all about people and their wickedness."

Alex remembered frowning upon hearing this statement. It made her feel bad inside. Was she suppose to feel that?

Alex's eyes glanced out the window and she quickly unlatched the window and shot it back with a push.

The air touched her face and she regarded it with silence. A bird twittered and she heard someone mowing a lawn in the distance.

It was July on the jolly little island and Alex was feeling a bit dull. She decided she would do something unusual for the day, but first she knew she must face him. Her Dad.

She walked down the hallways in her grey cotton shorts and her white tank. The carpet felt soft beneath her size eight feet.

"Alex, I was wondering when you would wake up." Her Dad seemed almost as jolly as the island. This mood came upon him at times but she never asked for an explanation, she knew there was a lot to her father that he himself could not explain. Why he could not she did not know. Was there an invisible force that prevented him from being honest and sincere?

At times when she looked at his face she thought it quite young but then she looked and she saw the pain and sorrow and stress and little crow feet wandering under his eyes of blue flame.

She could not read her father at times. Alex knew that was the way he wanted it. He wanted to have privacy.

"Dad, I had a dream about you." Alex told him sitting down at the couch.

"Tell me." He asked earnestly (she hoped).

"You were trying to save me and then I fell to these freezing waters. I saw bears, a man at the bank calling the bears into a shining cave."

Ben nodded in understanding but something nipped him, almost like a little fluctuation of display of interest. It was like he was worried and then at the same time threatened.

The living room was white carpeted and had a black leather couch and on the side there was a table with a lamp and then their was the huge comfy chair Alex sat on that morning. Pictures of Alex as a child were on the wall. They were scattered, and showed her progression as time went on. Alex was now sixteen.

Ben was so worried about his daughter it made him forget the pins and needles the island gave him. He was worried she might get in trouble. The teenage boys looked at her in a way that made Ben jump inside. But he remained calm as ripples waters. He just would turn his face away. What could he do? Locke her away? Interesting allegory since he was the one in the cage. Jacob would be made happy and there was nothing Benjamin Linus could do.

Alex headed to the kitchen, and poured milk in a bowl. She looked over to her Dad and asked to be rid of the silence: "Are you hungry?"

Ben said: "No."

But he looked hungry to her. The door knocked.

He went to go see the knocker.

"Juliet." He saluted.

Alex's spine tingled. She didn't quite know why. A sudden chill.

Juliet Burke was a fertility doctor who had lived nearly two years on the island.

She was friendly to Alex but Alex judged her to be cold also. The way she spoke to her Dad at times, the way she looked at people. Something was frightening about her. But Juliet was gorgeous. She wondered if her father knew that. Or did he care? Alex was aware that her Dad had a slight crush but she hoped there was nothing more being concocted in his brain. Seeing your parent fall in love is one of the most terrifying things. It is almost like they don't realize they have a child and that this action is both humiliating and exiling.

Her Dad? He was not a lover.

That fact a lone comforted Alexandra Linus.


	4. Sam

The next generation (chapter four)

By: Amee Eliza

Sam Witwicky woke up with a sneeze. He didn't quite know why but something was making his nose itch. A transformer poster of Optimus Prime was on his robin egg blue wall. The autobot's extendable battle ax looked quite impressive in the photo. He was surprised Richard knew he was a fan. The gift was both thoughtful and eerie, because Sam Witwickey never talked about the autobots. He never even told Richard that he use to watch the old cartoon.

But he knew, and he couldn't get it out of his throat to ask the man how.

Richard was a dark haired man and slender. His eyes were fully serene and the color of damp mulch often used in frog cages.

He used to have a frog. It was a gray tree frog and it loved to hang all around it's habitat decor. He remembered going to the pet store and proudly buying the supplies for the frog. A fake log, flora, branches, and a water dish that was made to look all rock-finished.

He remembered casting his eyes to his Mom and realizing he need sixty cents more. When he asked the favor she looked like he had just asked something ridiculous and smiled: "Of course Sam! That's what Mom's are for."

Sam remembered blushing deeply with her embarrassing high tone at the check out counter. Mom? She was not his Mom for that moment but a person who was following him for some silly reason. Embarrassment was no joke.

Now, he wished for her more than anything. To hear her sing a Frank Sinatra song or correct his driving skills or ask him even to get the mail. Pretty desperate, huh?

Well, how Sam got to the island was for a desperate reason. It was not something as the island needed him or he was a long lost son of Jacob but the simple reason of Richard being in a very sticky situation.

Richard remembered the night of their meeting as well as Sam, but Sam viewed it in a different light. Sam felt he had been taken and kidnapped but Richard explained to him that if he didn't take him Widmore could track him down and kill him.

"Why?" He asked speeding along the freeway. The lights of traffic seeming very bright and cold to Sam at the moment.

"Because Widmore wants to get to the island and now he has found a way through you. You saw me type in the bearing of the island. I can't let you go."

"I wouldn't tell." Sam pleaded. A car sped along Richard's blue camaro and bumped it's nose in into his side.

Richard sped up to ninety. Sam squealed.

They got of the freeway and what happened then Sam didn't know. It was all dark. Richard told him he had passed out.

"Sam, they would make you tell. You would die. Your parents, or maybe Mikaela-"

The world was all too strange. He had been pulled like some freak down a hole. None of this reality was suppose to be. He felt it as clearly as pins and needles.

"I don't want that. But, who are you? And where are you taking me?"

"I am Richard Alpert and I am from the island of miracles."

Sam stopped him with rebuff.

"Miracles? Are you smoking something?" Sam's eyes filled with tears. He hoped Mikaela would be fine. He needed her to know that she was the only girl he could ever be devoted to.

Richard let out some stressed breath through his nose. The red light from the control room made his face look like a rock star. Sam didn't know why he perceived that at the time because Richard did not take after a rock star in any way.

But there was this one rumor floating about that he wore mascara. When Richard heard this he was truly annoyed.

When Sam looked around he wanted to know why he was on a bed and why there were two round window and metal walls. There were supplies about and a bunk to the right of his bed.

On the boxes were written: Dharma Initiative.

"You, Mr. Witwicky are on the trip on your life. This submarine is safe. Don't worry." Richard told him. He got up from his bed and headed to the piloting room in the front.

Sam tried to get up but fell. Richard turned around and helped him up.

Why was he helping him? Why didn't Richard just kill him?

Sam Witwicky's life would never be the same.


	5. Aaron

**Chapter five **

**Author's notes:** I don't know if this sucks. I will probably re-write it. I have a hard time some times writing... don't we all?

* * *

Aaron was ten years old. He knew his age quite well. It was one of those facts you must memorize in your life. Aaron was odd about facts at times. Because he was so curious about life.

He wanted to know about his social security number (he had read about social security numbers in some old Dharma initiative paperwork).

He wanted to know about his mother Claire Littleton. He knew she was blond with blue eyes and Australian, but other than that he was in the dark.

When he asked his caretaker Amelia what happened to her she replied with her eyes averted to the ground: "I don't know sweety, all I know is that your mother was Claire and your father Thomas. I know that you were born here."

"But Amelia, you must know more." Aaron would urge.

"No, maybe if Ben is free this afternoon you should ask him, and no, I don't know your social security number."

Aaron's head buzzed with curiosity.

It was morning that day and Aaron knew exactly what he would do. First he would make his bed with his kiddish forest printed cover and then he would search under his bed for that coin collection. He liked collecting coins. They gave him something to do. His first coin was not so rare, a 1980's penny. It was a start though. Then he learned about the quarter collection that started in 1999 and ended in 2008. It was quarters that had had all fifty states on each quarter. Then, he was given a coin by Ethan on his ninth birthday. It was a rare one. Aaron thought he could never be happier. It was an 1880 Morgan dollar.

The coin was silver and the front had the face of a big chinned woman wearing a crown engraved with the word liberty. The back had an eagle with three arrows in it's clutch and a branch. The eagle looked so courageous that Aaron couldn't help but smile.

He was happy he had someone to play with. It was Karl, but he learned not to bug him too bad. Because when he got too annoyed things could fall apart. He would hit him (not in a injuring way), yell, and tell him to: "Am scram."

The man he lived with was frightening and made Aaron so nervous. Mikhail Bakunin was the Russian man's name. He had an eye patch and a thick accent. He never smiled (well he never witnessed it).

That day as Aaron step out of his house he marveled at the cool morning. He then clutched his stomach, he had taken one two many of Amelia's pancakes. He piled syrup, whip cream, and blue berries. Amelia ate hers plain. She said this was because sugar and her did not "blend" well together. He thought it strange because he thought sugar did well with everyone.

He sure liked it.

Aaron skipped away but then Amelia called him.

He turned back and skittered back to the porch.

She wiped his face with a paper towel.

"How long will you play?" She asked.

"I don't know, as long as I feel like it. Me and Karl are going to scout out some new areas." Aaron smiled a bit and looked to see if he was excused.

"Okay, be safe." She said kissing his forehead.

Ben stepped on his porch.

"Goodmorning." He called out to Amelia.

Aaron ran away and thought of the marvelous adventures he and Karl would have and how wonders never seemed to cease on his homeland.


	6. The start

**The next generation** (chapter six)

**By:** Amee Eliza

* * *

"Hey Karl." Alex greeted upon seeing the lad. His hair was all in disarray and his face held no true expression.

"Hi, I need to go." He made an excuse gulping.

"Oh. Where ya going?"

"It's Wednesday, where else?" Karl said looking away from her. He hoped this did not offend her but he was distracted and kind of down. Piano lessons wasn't exactly a joy anymore. How could he even blame Mr. Linus for his failure? Wait a second, Mr. Linus had caused this stress by encouraging his musical outreaches from the start!

The sun was out. The people of the Barracks were all busy with something, like flies buzzing around in a parade.

"Oh. Sorry Karl." She smiled. She hoped if she made fun he would smile but he did not.

"It's not that bad." She almost said but restrained the words from leaping from her.

"I am going to scan the woods with Richard." She told him. Her insides jumped at the promise of Richard to take her in the woods.

Karl frowned in dissaprovement but he wouldn't even admit himself why he truly did not relish the idea of Alex running off in the jungle with Richard.

"Why?" He asked truly.

"He is just going to teach me some survival skills and tracking. I think it would be cool to learn." She explained. She shifted because she could not keep still much longer.

The houses in the Barracks stood like they had been there forever, at least that is what Alex thought when she looked at them. The warm mustard colored houses just stood and looked cheery, but Karl took nothing from looking at them.

He knew it would be a long trudge back to the flame and that he would eat the same rice and vegetables for dinner in the living room. He was disgusted with the routine but took courage once he thought that just maybe he could conquer the piano. But then a bitterness came in him as he remembered the terrible struggle to keep up.

"After piano, where are you going?" She asked.

"I am going to develop some x-rays for Juliet." He explained, thinking of the dark cool room he developed them in and the total silence that made his face tingle slightly.

"Got to go." Alex announced squeezing his hand.

Little did they know Ben was watching and it sent him a shiver so terrible it would make a snake cower from a mouse. His eyes shot wide as he gulped.

He would not say a thing. Not one word.

Maybe.

* * *

Tanya headed over to the arrow station. She had some mathematics to catch up and she knew Aldo would probably be there around eleven. Eleven was the time the young Aldo would get on his break and tutor her (no charge) for math. She came in and it was gloomy looking as usual. She turned on the light and pulled up the chair to the table in the front room. The table said "Costco wholesale" on the bottom and was sturdy. The chair had some cushioning but she was not comfortable. She got out her paper and started working on her polynomials.

The door opened. She made a defensive glare.

"Hi. Is anyone there?" The voice was a guy and it was not familiar.

She wanted to shout something mean for a reason unknown to her, and then said: "I am."

A geeky guy came in. No glasses, but geeky looking none the less. He looked about seventeen and had brown hair, a strange nose, weird darting azure eyes, and a comical voice.

"I am Sam." He announced like he was the king.

"I heard the study group meets here. Am I too late?"

Tanya was speechless for a moment. The statement and question wearied her.

"Study group?" She retorted.

"Do I look like I am a study group? One person alone is here and that is me. About being late, no you are not. How can you be late for what is nonexistent?"She finished with flare.

He gulped.

"Is this really Portland, Oregon?" He asked stupidly.

"No this is the island. Who told you this was Oregon?" She said softer.

"Richard Alpert when he brought me here."

She thought he was calling her Dad a liar, "My Dad is not a liar.'

He sat down and set his books on the rectangle table set up. There were two set up, but there was no reason, considering the most students arriving was usually one. Everything thing seemed a little dusty and an odd musty smell was conjured up as one took in oxygen. What the place needed was a good airing out.

"I know. He had to lie though to get me here. Wait- he's your Dad?" The conception caught his interest.

Sam wouldn't have thought he had any daughter. Or wife.

"Who's your Mom?" He asked quite personally.

"I-" She faltered.

"What?" He returned.

She gave a stiff upper lip. Her canine screamed.

"I don't know."


	7. Piano for two

**The next generation** (chapter seven)

By:** Amee Eliza**

* * *

Karl approached the Linus house and looked around a bit as he stepped on the dusty porch. Two wicker white chairs were on opposite ends and on the one to the left of the front door had a blanket on it. The sun shined on it and when Karl picked it up he smelled it. It smelled slightly dusty and sort of like baby powder. He pushed his nose in it as he caught Alex's perfume scent.

He imagined that at night she would cuddle up on the porch alone and think of things.

_"Good luck to her because I can not very well think deep thoughts without feeling almost helpless and meaningless. Sometimes I ask myself, what kind of person am I?"_

Karl got up from his sore knees and hesitated.

"Well, here it goes." He thought aloud.

Mr. Linus was on his couch and held a copy of "_The looking glass._"

He looked up and grinned.

Karl made no expression back.

"I have been practicing at the music room." He said like a sulky boy.

"I told them to give you access as much as you wanted or needed." Ben assured him. Ben got up and said: "Well, let's sit."

The grand piano sat there and Karl looked at the top. Dust. He ran his hand over the top, and Ben squealed: "I meant to clean that."

Karl grinned. It made him feel good to finally let his face fall forward in such a carefree way.

"Now, open up to page thirteen. Okay?" Linus instructed taking a folded chair from the side of the piano and setting it next to the black bench. His sat down in the chair and it squeaked.

"The song is _When Johnny comes marching home_?" Karl asked recalling the page.

Karl was about to start, but Ben stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't you think you should start your warm ups first?" Ben imposed.

He grabbed the piano book _A dozen a day_ and turned to cartwheels.

Karl nodded and began running his fingers down the keys. Ben pointed to number six then called_ Touching Toes_. Karl shifted his hands as he played some chords.

A rooster crowed and they both looked outside.

"Roosters?" Karl said puzzled. He wiggled his legs as Ben looked out the window. The sun was coming in. Ben turned his face around.

"Precede." He motioned nodding his head. Karl didn't appreciate the nodding head to go along but took it with no snarl.

Karl started the funny little song with his left hand. The tune came forth and Ben got a funny grin on his face.

Karl shifted from G minor to F major with alacrity. He concentrated as much a possible as the song came to an end.

Ben pursed his lips and got up. Karl looked up.

"Karl?" He said aloud.

Karl said nothing.

"For this song we have a sixteenth note." He looked over to the teenage boy with a sigh.

"This is not a dotted half note, sorry."

"Mr. Linus-" Karl stopped. He didn't now his beat was so slow.

"Can I play again?" Karl asked with a shiver.

The doorbell rang.

The door opened. Karl looked back and Ben frowned.

"Hey, Ben? Could I borrow some cloverfield honey? Missy Paula needs some."

"Yes, you might as well take my whole kitchen, Tom."

"Oh, sorry I busted in like this. Hey! Are you giving little Karl a piano lesson? Why ain't that nice." Tom said with kind personality.

Yes, I am. Now take the honey and depart." Ben asked as properly as he could.

_"Little Karl! How dare Tom call him that! He was seventeen! Not two!" _He thought inwardly, and outwardly he froze like a statue then loosened up for battle.

"Thanks, Ben." Tom called before leaving with a jar dangling from one of his hands.

"Now, where were we?" Ben said.

Karl knew he knew where they were he just said the sentence to get rid of some foul air.

_"Why doesn't he try pilates?"_ He thought.

Then the most amazing thing happened. Like a warrior Karl pulled up his boot straps and started to play that darn song. It was like a fear that dwelt inside you and had suddenly flown away. You don't know how relieving that is.

The song was done. And Karl shook in glory. But he did not bask in it, but rather felt dizzy in it.

Karl had seen his ulterior self. He had looked through the looking glass to see the Karl that was hidden deep inside. The one who said: "Bah Humbugh!" to fears.

What would Mikhail say? But then Karl did not care that moment what he would think. Mikhail wasn't his Dad or Mom (thank goodness not his Mom).

"Well, Ben?" Karl muttered.

"Tuesday."

Karl gave him an odd look.

"Tuesday?"

"Tuesday is your next lesson. Today is Sunday and the day after tomorrow, that is when our next lesson will be." Ben was clear cut to the point: wasn't he?

"Can I use your bathroom?" Karl asked rising from his savior saddle.

* * *


	8. Claire and Thomas

**The next generation** (Chapter 8)

By: **Amee Eliza**

* * *

Aaron was awake before Amelia. He wanted to do something fun but his ten year old mind could not think. He left his bed unmade as usual and threw his clothes on the floor. He took his dirty underwear to the laundry. He went in the kitchen and the silence haunted him.

The kitchen sink was wet still from the dishes done last night by him. Why he had to do chores he didn't know :he did not see any redeeming value . He should be exploring and having a blast of fun.

The tile on the counter was clean, but near the toaster little bread crumbs leaked all around. His loneliness affected his appetite and he suppressed eating.

There was a window by the kitchen that looked out to the lawn. Mr. Manning was jogging with his dog George.

Mr. Manning was old. But his face? It was young and had a certain sparkle to it. Mr. Manning tried to be kind but at times he could lose his cool.

His dog George was a five-year old pit bull Labrador retriever mix.

The dog was so sweet and Aaron loved to take him on walks. His leash was a bright and clean blue color.

Like the color the ocean gave the island's inhabitants to see on cool and sunny days.

Sometimes the sun would shine on the island but a cold wind would brew. Aaron shivered when he felt the wind and was so invigorated when it touched his face. It was like a sweet fruit.

Sometimes Aaron would play for three hours in the hilly area then he would drag himself back tired. He brought George a lot with him and he would tell the dog about the coins he would collect someday.

"It is rather disappointing George. You know, because if I was off the island I could go to conventions and everything to expand my collection."

The hilly area was pass the fence, in the jungle, and to the north. You jumped over a stream and kept going till you hit the rocky area.

Once Amelia said there was a rocky statue on the island that was very old and he searched for it, but to no success. What was the statue like he asked her.

"Roman, I think." Amelia answered pursing one side of her cheeks and making her face seem smaller.

"Some say even dinosaurs lived on this island in the prehistoric times." Amelia added with a playful smile.

"I wish I could see a huge one." Aaron muttered sadly that day to himself.

Now, that morning his wish to see a big one didn't change. This curiosity drew him in and he wondered. The only place his questions could be answer is by going to the man with answers: Ben Linus.

Of course. Why not? He was the leader after all.

Juliet the baby doctor did say he was smart and when Aaron looked at him he did seem clever. The way he spoke and looked at a person. It was as if he had a tool and he was attempting to mine something out. Something valuable.

Amelia told Aaron she loved him.

He put on his jacket and was going to head out the door.

Did she really love him? What would happen if he was gone?

"Oh!" He scolded himself.

He told himself that he was her only person to care for. That he was special.

"I hope I love her too." Aaron worried.

"Claire. Thomas." He chanted aloud before going out, the names making him feel confident on his two feet.

* * *

**Author's note:** I am kind of bored with my writing. I loved this chapter. But it was too short. Review and please offer criticism!


	9. Where are the dinosaurs?

**The next generation **(chapter 9)

By: **Amee Eliza**

* * *

Aaron shifted on the grass. He just stood there as moths batted around in his stomach. This man named Ben was sometimes a figure a young boy could be intimidated by.

Ben was not tall and overshadowing but rather so small that it felt like he could wriggle his way into a person's train of thought. Steal what did not belong to him.

His aged blue and white tennis shoes rested on his feet as he stood on the lawn. The sun beat down on the blond haired boy's head.

His eyes were a mixtures of hues. Grey like angora rabbit fur. Green like an emerald. Blue like the sky.

He had a determined brow though. It rested strong above his eyes and when he made any expression they to molded together, low, or high.

His brows were darker that his hair and Amelia told him it probably was inherited from his father Thomas.

"Hey Aaron. Want to throw the football around?" Tubby Tom asked with a smile that was very much like the smile he always gave young Aaron.

Tom wore a funny expressions almost all the time. It was rarely sad. Sometimes his mouth hung open when he was shocked. Like the time he was shocked when Aaron hit his head and George the dog happened to see and pulled him out. It was a beautiful beach day and everyone migrated there that day. Even Ben was there with a green robe and perusing a "Time" magazine.

Little Aaron was but six at the time and had wandered too far and when he hit his head (Amelia guessed from the bump) he passed out and when regaining consciousness had gotten caught in a rip current. The mutt saved the boy as Aaron grabbed his fur and the dog swam back to the smooth beach.

Mr. Gregory was not to be seen. Ben lit up and stroked the dog and said: "Good Boy."

Amelia was so shook up that tears were present in her eyes. She hugged him and he was glad to be safe in her arms.

* * *

The sun was cooling down and Aaron denied Tom.

"Got to do something important." He asserted.

"Oh, I see little man. You can't play with ol'Tom anymore?" He chuckled.

"Maybe later Tom." Aaron told him.

He walked up to the Linus house and kicked the door.

He waited.

So, he knocked.

"Hi?" A voice called from the screen door.

"It's me Mr. Linus."

Ben approached (with what looked to be a grin to Aaron).

He opened the door.

"Aaron? What are you doing here?" Ben said pushing his head forward.

"I want to ask you things. Please." He added the "please" as he stepped in.

Ben tried to look official and said: "Sit down."

The grand piano looked beautiful. It was black and sleek. A duster leaned on the side of the piano.

Aaron looked over to the pictures of Alex, boys, and a painting.

"Why is that woman holding a hamster?" Aaron blurted out.

He turned to Ben.

"I guess I'll have to answer that the reason she is holding a hamster because it was her pet." Ben said his words drawn out.

"Hmm..." Aaron replied.

He looked at the woman again and could not help saying the words: "She is very pretty."

Ben looked down to the ground and smiled.

"Thank you." He replied.

"Now, what are your questions?" He said motioning his hands to Aaron.

Aaron forgot all about the offer to sit down on the leather couch, so he stood.

"First I want to know what happened to my Mom?"

Ben exhaled. "I guess there is not easy way of answering this."

"You're Mom is dead. Your Dad? He is alive."

Aaron teared up.

"Dead? How did she die?"

"Her father, your grandfather, wanted her back."

"Are you saying he took her to heaven?" Aaron pleaded.

Ben paused and looked dismayed.

"I don't know Aaron." He looked like he was remembering something. Something dark.

"Where are the dinosaurs?"

"I-" He began with a grin.

The door swung open.

Alex.

"Hi Alex!" He ran up to her and hugged her like a boy would cling to a special teddy bear.

"Hi Aaron." She smiled. She smiled a stressed smile.

"Where were you Alex?" Aaron asked looking up to her.

"With Richard. He is teaching me to live off the land." She announced with pride. But then lifted up her hands to show her blisters.

Ben frowned.

"It doesn't hurt." She told her Dad.

"Blisters- Yikes!" Aaron said sucking in air as if something stung.

"Oh about the dinosaurs." Aaron reminded Ben.

"Let's get something to drink." Ben announced.

Aaron agreed.

Ben came in balancing a platter with three glasses filled with milk. They had colored straws. Two blue and one green. Aaron had the glass with the blue one.

"Now let me tell you the tale of the dinosaurs that use to roam on this island." Ben began hardly believing himself.

Giving milk and telling stories to dumb kids?

"Well, you see this island has been inhabited for millions of years. Different people have been here: from Adam and Eve, Romans, and even aliens." He stopped.

No one laughed (as he had hoped).

"When the dinosaurs roamed the humans had to hide in caves, mountains, and bamboo huts."

"We have lots of bamboo here." Aaron beamed.

"I am going to take a shower." Alex said (relieved to escape the tale).

"Then the dinosaurs died because the volcano on the island (the very volcano you can see on clear days) ran over with lava and they were killed off. But the humans did not die, because a scientist named Mr. H told them that they needed to escape before it exploded."

"Ben?" He said sadly.

"Yes?"

"I miss my Mom."

Ben thought: _"I miss her too."_

* * *

**Author's note:** Ben is making some of this up but he is guessing too. Pay attention to the last line. Can you tell what I am getting at? Please read! I will dance if you do.


	10. Flashback

**The next generation (chapter ten) **

**Title: Flashback **

**By:** Amee Eliza

* * *

"Electromagnetism. What do you think of when I say that word Sam?" The man's face was tight and unflinching at this moment.

His hair was white and he definitely appeared psycho. Psycho meaning: weird shifty blue eyes, messy white polar bear like hair, and piercing words.

School had let out about fifteen minutes ago and the next algebra quiz was pressing on Sam's mind. The school was empty and then a man came in and started to speak to the young teen. He talked to him like he had some knowledge that was important.

"Look sir, it's been nice talking to you but school is over. I got to go home." Sam pleaded.

He just grinned.

What does a smile mean? Sam thought it was playful but then he saw it was serious too. It said:

"Please. Don't be mistaken I do know what is best."

"Rush home Sam, but first answer my question." He said putting hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Electromagnetism, right."Sam said confused aloud.

"It's how magnets and electricity relate. Right?"

The man said nothing but said: "Electromagnetism is vital to my home and I know it is vital that your friends get their source of energy too. The aliens."

"Aliens? I don't know-" But he was cut off.

In a flash of fury he said: "Don't call me stupid. I know all about you and Mr. Prime and his gang. Sam when you get to my home I need you to find the eye of the it and look into it. It will lead you to Dharma Initiative."

Sam cried out: "What are you talking about?"

_Look into the eye of what?_

"Remember the name Widmore."

"My name is Hanso." He added with pride in displaying his name.

He left with his hair flashing in the air and the doors slamming shut as soon as they opened.

Sam exhaled heavily.

He called the number. The number he called when emergencies occurred. This was one of the events that Sam hoped called for enough emergency to call the line.

He held his cell phone close to his ear: "Optimus. A man named Hanso knows of your existence. I think they are after me. Please help." He left the message and ran to the computer room.

He was afraid for some reason that the autobots would come to harm. It was strange feeling concern for them because they were so big and capable of defense.

He searched: Hanso.

"Danish researcher? Who is he? What does he want with me?" Sam thought.

Then he typed in Widmore.

A voice said in his head: "You're mine."The voice seemed to be trying to interfluence his thoughts with his. It sounded much more threatening than Hanso's voice.

His computer screen flashed numbers. They were small white numbers flashing every five seconds in three horizontal lines. The computer background had sloped to darkness.

Then he thought he heard the steps of autobots and was about to run out but first wrote down the coordinates. But what were they to?

Then Sam realized it: to Hanso's home.

The whisper of the voice was scary. Something wanted him. The screen went blank.

Sam ran out the door. His Mom was waiting for him.

The sun shined on his sweaty face and she waved to him.

"Sam!" She yelled out and giving him a frustrated "what in earth are you running from" look.

But Sam ran.

He called Bumblebee from his cell.

"Get over here now. Are you near?"

"Yes, Sam. Is there a problem?" Bumblebee said rather nonchalant.

"Yes. People are after me." Sam choked out.

Then a gun came behind him and was held to his back.

* * *

"Widmore would like to see you."

"Widmore?" He sobbed.

"Get in the car." The sleek haired man advised.

Sam did.

The gun was a reminder of what could be his end. He looked at the paper.

He knew it was powerful and Widmore wanted it.

"Look into the eye of my home and you will find Dharma initiative." The words hit his guts.

The car was a black Honda Pilot. It raced passed two intersection and Sam was very scared.

The man wore jeans and a graphic tee shirt with a polor bear holding a coke.

Sam could not speak.

The sun seemed like it was leaving the sky fast.

The car hit it's break fast and Sam fell fast forward.

A man with gray slicked back hair shot at the car! He was thick and covered in black apparel.

The driver hopped out and chased the shooter in pursuit with his gun drawn out in return.

Sam got out but then clenched his neck. It hurt and felt like a stabbing pain.

Then Sam heard a shot.

The man came to him.

"Son, let's go. Alpert is waiting."

Everything wasn't okay. The man looked at him like bait. Sam was dragged off once again and when the man assured him he would be safe he reacted callous to the statement.

The Honda Pilot was used and Tom (it turned out to be his name) sung along with a country song.

"Don't you like music?" The man smiled hopefully.

Sam was silent.

"The autobots aren't coming. Hope you don't mind. I deleted the message to the leader and the young squirt who was after you was diverted."

"What!" Sam finally yelled.

"You can't do that. Whoever you people are you will be stopped." Sam said seriously (but he knew inside his outcry against them would do diddle squat).

"You know who we are Sam?"

Sam winced hearing his name uttered by a complete stranger.

"We are the people who just saved your butt."


	11. Hanso's daughter

**The next generation**

By: **Amee Eliza**

**Author's note:** This is three months ago. A flashback of Alvar Hanso, who in my fan fiction is very alive and well.

* * *

Alvar ran his hand over the apple's skin; it was gushy. He tried to bring himself to eating his red delicious apple but he could not.

He could not bare to think of it's gushy contents going into his already sick feeling stomach. Everytime he thought about the ending of life on the island his stomach turned.

He did not bring himself to despair because he said "Why! Why!" For he knew exactly why the hostiles killed them. One side had to go and when the time came the hostiles probably reason that the science was bringing the island pain and misery. A wound on their sister a disgrace.

Dharma never could quite live peacefully on the island, because they were afraid. But now there would come a day where the hostiles would be afraid. Because Dharma Initiatives ideals were not lost and they would stand again in authority on the island.

This island with special electromagnetic forces that caused it to be shielded from the world. How could he ever hope to find it? He would implement his plane. The process would happen and set off the plan in a canter.

The green grass was withering away in the sun and he sat himself upon a clump of it. Summer was going fast, he reasoned. His time on this place as never settling, because he remembered the island.

He thought to himself. The thoughts one holds inside his or herself can fuel everything you are.

Alvar held a photo of his daughter. She had died in the purge. Her red hair sat around fitfully in the photo and her blue eyes stood still and intelligent.

_My little Charlotte. _

It had been many years since his little girl's death and every time he thought of what had became of her on the island his head was weighted down and hurt. His heart felt cold.

He had brought little Charlotte there to get a good education and to reap the benefits of such an educated community.

_I hope this works. This must work. I have wasted too many years for this not to work. If this is the last thing I do, the island must be used for science. _

_To stop the end of the world _

_Mr. Linus will be begging for mercy once I do to his daughter what he did to mine _

The position of the sun didn't usually matter but now it did, as it blared down on Mr. Hanso.

He got up and headed back to his hotel.

As he walked on the boring white side walk he thought of Sam Witwickey.

Maybe he even could be the new leader of Dharma Initiative.

With an irking pain he thought: "Linus is going into his own ditch now."

He looked at motel 6 and he entered the building.

He took out his pen and pushed the pen in and out.

He trudged up two stairways and went to his room. The hotel floor had red ugly carpet but it was good it was not shaggy carpet or it would of even been fouler to look at.

The doors were all white with gold numbers on it. His room was:228

He went in immediately and set the thermostat's temperature to 68.

The cold and him would be close company for a while. Then he got out his work and started with the candidates. He flipped through pages of the expert in all areas of scientific study. He started with paraphyscology section.

Fist he looked at their pictures and them resumes and areas of specialties.

Dharma initiative must be regenerated.


	12. Game night

**The next generation (Chapter twelve) **

**By: **Amee Eliza

* * *

"I've never played backgammon before." Sam said looking at Alex nervously.

He had rarely been invited to join games but Alex came up to the loner and asked him to play that evening. There was a wee chill in the air and the printed tee the boy wore was not an exact shield from the cold from it.

"It's okay." She told him with an air of kindness.

"I hardly know much either. I just here people say over and over how this is not a game luck but skill and calculation." She explained rolling her eyes. She walked along the same sidewalk she had walked upon so many times, and she remember how she use to feel the entrapped heat by lying down and cuddling her body into the concrete in that summertime.

The pool house had a table in it and when Sam entered he saw Tom playing pool with Jason.

Jason gave the kid a strange glance.

"Hey kid, you're Sam aren't you?" Jason said leaning on his cue.

"Yes." He almost added sir but he avoided the word.

He was not some slave to go so low as to use that word of submission.

"You're Jason Green." Sam stated back.

Alex looked over to Sam and said: "Well, let me show you the basics."

She got out the board and laid it on the white sturdy table. She opened it and Sam caught sight of the interesting board with the two sides and the white and black stripes that decorated it. In the middle there was a dice that lay between two white marks.

"Each side has a home. The starting position is five white on twelve and five red on thirteen, three red on eight and three white on seventeen and then for the other side it is all the same position with the fives but there is two at the end of opposite color."

Sam gasped in confusion.

"Maybe checkers?" He looked to her hopefully.

She gave a look of disgust that he was so unwilling to attempt but then said: "Sure you sucker. Why not?"

Sam looked for the box to put away the backgammon game, then he glanced over at Alex who folded the wood board up.

Sam smiled in embarrassment.

"Alex, why are you playing games with me?" He said almost silently. He wanted to know the truth, because he felt alone and almost had the notion he was unworthy of attention.

"It's game night, why wouldn't I?" She asked setting her black checkers up.

Sam gulped: "I don't want Karl to get angry. You're his girl." Sam said the words carefully but sadly (because he was lonesome).

"Karl tell you that?" She asked setting the checker board up.

"No." Sam answered truthfully.

Karl was no one to mess with. He looked tough and mean.

"Then don't say I'm his girl. I belong to myself."

Sam sighed.

"Sorry Lex, I mean Alex."

"You can call me Lex if you want. It will be something new to my old hum drum name Alex." She smiled and she sparkled to Sam.

"I call red." Karl said pulling up a folding chair.

Tanya came in with a glass of milk.

"Oh it's you." Sam said with excitement. He recognized her from the Arrow station. They had done mathematics together that day. Of course they didn't speak that much but Sam liked her. She seemed smart and interesting. _Her eyes were small and her body was too_ Sam thought to himself on seeing her a second time.

Tanya looked frightened at his hyper greeting.

"Hi." Tanya said monotonously.

"Alex you want some milk?" Tanya offered.

"No." Alex shook her head.

Sam dared not to ask for a refreshment.

She was in pink cotton capris and a tank.

"Forgive me for being in my pajamas, I was just going to bed." Tanya stuttered.

"Oh that's okay." Sam told her raising his hand towards her.

"Goodnight Miss Alpert." Tom joked.

Tanya gave him a hug and then glanced back before leaving the pool house.

Sam was lost in thoughts and felt a wave of misplaced joy. He longed for human contact. Just a simple hug from his Mom or pat from his Dad that said: "Right on!"

He looked at Alex.

He got up.

He headed to leave the pool house.

"You going to the bathroom Sam?" She called out.

"Yes." He lied.

Alex went back in and started to watch Jason and Tom's rivalry.

Jason focused hard and leaned in with his shoulder.

Tom smiled in anticipation.

"Orange six." Jason said plain and straight.

He hit it and it landed in the hole.

Tom was in a difficult position and had already knocked in the white ball in twice, but he was not going to give up.

"_I already lost my turn once and I am not giving up."_

"Red and white ball eight." Tom announced.

Alex smiled.

The bal hit a yellow solid and then hit another and scattered. The red and white ball was almost in.

Three balls left. Tom had one and Jason had two.

"So, Tom how's your day gone?" Alex said trying to spark some conversation with these competitive men.

"Sure doll it's been great other than the fact Diane fell in a hole and twisted her ankle. She screams loud."

Jason looked up before getting comfortable on his next shot.

"She does not."

"I think you like her." Tom accused smirking. Tom got all the hints he needed.

Jason got very angry.

"No, I do not." He said with his eyes enlarged.

Tom couldn't resist.

"What about the time you hugged her?" He prodded.

"She was all alone and crying. What else could I do?" Jason said shaking his head in defiance. A slight softening came on Tom's face.

"Shoot why won't ya?"

The change of subject was appreciated by all of them but Jason didn't omit it.

"I got to go find Sam." She told them.

Sam was sitting solo on a bench.

He stood as soon as he heard the two doors squeak as they opened.

"Sam!" Alex called out.

"Yes, I'm here." Sam ran up to her.

The moonlight splayed on his face. His blue eyes looked very calm.

That was the first time Alex really saw his eyes. They were kind and she admired them, for some reasons she didn't even know.

"Alex is it ten?" Sam asked remembering his curfew.

"Yes, it is ten fifteen."

"Well, I got to go." He said leaning in and kissing her cheek clumsily.

She yelped.

Sam took haste to get away.

He felt so embarrassed that he wanted to crawl under his bed and never come out.


	13. Of marriage and boy play

**The next generation (Chapter thirteen)- Of Marriage and boy play  
**

**By**: Amee Eliza

* * *

Aaron finally discovered his friend. His friend was overlooking some x-rays given to him by Juliet Burke.

The room was dark and Aaron was afraid of the dark. He didn't know why really. Darkness could cover the whole island but he knew that if least he had a flashlight to guide him. A single light to flash onto your points of interest or suspicion to bring light to it. Your fears would not be unknown or your interests, so that is why Aaron had at least five flashlights stored in his room.

But, he didn't have one today.

The medical station was about a few gallops from the eating room (other wise known as the cafeteria). The medical station is where the small things happened. The big medical operations were carried out on the hydra island. None of the younglings except Karl had been on the smaller island near their homeland.

Aaron wanted to know what it was for so he asked Jason one day (while Jason was in a fitful mood trying to untangle his fish nets).

"All I know is the medical station is there and an aqua place or something of the kind, now kid would you get? You're in my light."

Aaron remembered saying: "Aqua station, is that where Aqualad and Mermaid Man is?"

Jason just smiled and gave him a rub on the head which messed up his blonde locks.

"Kid you're funny." He seemed to say without saying anything.

Now Aaron came down the white floored hallway and there was a bench on the end of the hallway.

Ivan was there.

"Ivee! Hi!" Aaron screeched.

The dark skinned man said: "Well, how are you Aaron? Enjoying the summertime?"

"Yes, I guess but I am afraid I don't have enough time to build that ship. I am going to sail to the other island."

"Now why would you want to go and do that my boy?" He asked seriously.

"Well, I am not sure. I just do." Aaron answered.

He looked at the door that said: room 232.

As he opened the door Ivan got up his empty brown lunch bag and headed outside to throw it away.

He saw three x-rays hung up and they omitted a blueish light and the bones were the center of attention.

"Hey Karl yuh in here?" Aaron said in a loud whisper that hurt his throat.

Aaron saw him and gave details immediately.

"I've got everything together. We can have a great day of exploration."

The room was still dark so he moved a little closer to the doorway.

"One sec okay? Why do you have to come to my job?" Karl was about to say something along the lines of him being a bug but he didn't want to cause Aaron to get his feelings all hurt and cause the kid to get controversial. Yes, they have had enough fights to last a life time.

One time they had gotten into a fight because Karl said something and then Aaron replied and then when Karl asked him why he had said a certain thing, Aaron denied even saying it.

Karl said: "I am not crazy. I know what I heard."

Aaron denied it and they got all ruffled up for the day.

They never said sorry to each other they just forgot momentarily each other's offenses to make light of it and carry on.

There adventures in the jungle were really the thing that mattered. Finding paths that were really not paths in the first place, pushing through plants, hopping rocks, and running down the land that dipped down in certain places.

The pit with the white stones was their place for marking. They remembered it's location as not to get lost.

Now as soon as Karl was done and Aaron had almost gone made waiting for them they headed out to the jungle. But first Aaron stopped by to see Grandma Paula.

She was about the age of his guardian Amelia but she was nothing like her. She had beautiful eyes and a vivacious personality. She was their cook and she could almost always be found cooking in the cafeteria.

"Grandma Paula" is what she wanted everyone to call her because she had no grandchildren whatsoever. It was so odd to hear Ben call her "Mom" at times.

She liked it a lot.

"Paula! Paula!" Aaron yelled upon entering. It felt quite hot in the cafeteria and Aaron could tell cooking was being done.

"What are you cooking for this early Paula?" He said poking his head in the bar area where everyone's food was placed and taken to the mettle picnic tables to eat.

There was about fifteen metal tables and on the surface of the tables it was not smooth. It was covered with vertical lines that Aaron loved to run his fingers down, then he would be scolded by Amelia telling him how much bad bacteria was on the table's face.

There was two large windows that the sun now left alone.

"Well, child there is great news. There will be an announced engagement tonight."

"Engagement?" Aaron was simply confused.

"What does that mean?"

Paula loved his questions. She answered: "It means someone is going to get married soon."

"Married?" Aaron wasn't too sure how he felt about the subject.

Aaron's mind turned to protection.

"What if my own Amelia is getting married, what if... no! Ben?"

The thought so enraged him that he recalled every smile the man ever gave his guardian.

He was also considering dragging Ben out of his house to get an open confession.

"Then he'll pay."

"Aaron what's wrong?"Paula asked mincing some garlic.

"I just... why do people get married?" He said skipping his own worries.

"Because they love each other."

"Love each other?" He mumbled.

"If a guy smiles at a girl does that mean he loves her?" He asked before leaving.

"No, I don't think so" She chuckled.

"Here are your Apollo bars." She handed him two. He looked at the bars then stuffed them in his pockets.

"Thanks." He said before heading out.

"Aaron what took you so long?"

"Marriage. I mean, these." He showed him the bars proudly.

"We can eat them near that patch of mango trees." Aaron said his imagination with fondness.

They ran all the way through the community and almost crashed into Luke.

His face was shocked but then went back to trimming the shrubbery.

Aaron started to sing:

"If you're happy and you know it slap your friend"

He tried to slap Karl on the leg but ended up slapping him on his hip.

"Stop it you little rat."

Aaron stuck out his tongue and the race to the treeline began.


	14. Must I announce it?

**The next generation (Chapter fourteen) **

**By: **Amee Eliza

* * *

"And why must I announce the engagement?" Ben asked raising his brows.

He had been working hard at cleaning his house for book club the following day and had been intercepted in his toil and sweat by Tom.

"Look the young man's already nervous enough, you might as well help him out."

Ben hesitated greatly but being pressed finally consented.

"What do I say?" Ben began sarcastically.

"Two lovebirds happen to fall out of the tree and they want me to announce it?"

"Yeah Ben. You know you got a love bird somewhere inside you I bet." He said in his old teasing way.

"Right." Ben said smiling.

Tom shuffled around and asked Ben if he had any beer.

Ben shook his head no, guarding the little supply he had left in his cooler.

"Alright I'll see you tonight at the cafeteria."

"Don't bother to come too spiffy though Ben. If you do your hair too well everyone might set their eyes on you and never take them off."

Ben didn't answer and then realized he was referencing his hair gel.

Ben bade Tom to go and Tom said alright.

Alex was reading a book in her bedroom.

"Alex, are you hungry?" He asked concerned if she would come or not to supper.

"No Dad."

Ben shrugged his shoulders and entered his daughter's territory.

"What are you reading?" Ben asked not meeting her gaze.

Alex looked up at her Dad tenderly for a while. She brought her Dad into her mind and the days they actually got along in harmony and spoke of issues on their mind.

"I am reading the Bible." She answered in a soft tone.

"The Lord is my Shepard I shall not want."

Ben gulped upon hearing the words.

He sat in trance for a while.

He thought of how his own life had been so contrary to the Bible. But he didn't feel bad, he felt a longing for something that could not be reached for him. No salvation was open via anywhere for him.

"Keep reading." He requested.

She squinted her eyes at the sight of her father siting next to her on her bed with her blue covers all ruffled and unkept.

She began reciting:

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures; He leadeth me beside the still waters.

He restoreth my soul; He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name's sake.

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil; for Thou art with me; Thy rod and Thy staff they comfort me.

Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies; Thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over.

Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life; and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever." Her voice wavered at times but Ben didn't notice. He only noticed the passion therein. The passion that he use to have. But that was gone. That was yesterday.

Then he recalled some old words: "Let bygones be bygones."

Where he had heard the phrase he didn't recall.

He arose from the bed and it squeaked. His black trousers and button up shirt gave him a professional look and Alex could help think for a moment that he was from a computer company trying to help fix her internet access.

"Alex, I'll see you at dinner." He choked out.

"Sure." She didn't say Dad but she wanted to. She lied back on her bed with her grey gym shorts and white tank that was thin and practically transparent.

She could not let herself seem weak to her father's will. He wanted her to say things to do things for him. The hurt. Where did it come from? She supposed it came from the lack of communication. Sometimes she didn't see her father for days or speak to him for that matter.

Would she become callous in time? What did she really want from Ben?

Ben is the side of him that she could not comprehend, the side that would never love her. Dad was what she needed, to be there and to comfort her in these strange times she abided in.

Ben went down the hall and avoided the mirror. He always had a strange inclination to look into it when he passed it down the hall but now he held himself back.

He put on his black shoes and decided to go against Tom's wishes and gel his hair. He spiked it and it rested neatly spiked on his head.

At about five minutes to six Ben headed outside. The sun could barely be seen as it escaped the sky to the horizon.

He heard a gun shot.

A girl was giggling and giggling. It bothered him a little and he scowled.

The green attacked his stale eyes and he stared at it for a bit but his eyes were drawn to the lingering sun rays.

Ben breathed in the air and noticed it was quite a calm evening. **He was quite the same. **His expression he wore was stale and his eyes barely shifted.

He walked to the cafeteria and recalled something Ethan once said:

"What would you do Ben if the island was took?"

Ben remembered asking: "Now why would that happen?"

Ethan frowned as if sensing the unseen.

"Cause you know I would die first." The words Ben had said scared him but he pushed them into the back of his head.

Jacob must be obeyed.

The words came from Jacob's will, not his own.

This menial had changed him. He did what he knew was for the greater good and hardly cared if anyone hated him for doing it.

But there was two who were in his heart and could not be wrung out. No matter how hard Ben tried those two could never go away from him.

These people scoped his underdeveloped sense of love and devotion. Devotion that he did not think he even possessed.

Ben entered the cafeteria and tried to go in unnoticed.

But that was a mess up; big time.

Colleen came up and asked him about the work in one of the stations and Ben replied simply as he could and Danny approached putting his hand on her shoulder and asking Ben if he would like a beer.

"No, thank you." Ben nodded.

The place seemed quite crowded. He wondered if they had all heard the news of the engagement and the special meal that would be served. The island inhabitants could always manage to make it to dinner for a good meal. Most of the times Ben did not enter the cafeteria for food but stayed home with his nose in books drinking coffee and slipping to the sea of dizzy diligence or he would attend business. That was the hardest part. Fixing things and people.

Ben caught sight of her. Juliet.

He approached her.

"Juliet would you like to come over tomorrow for the book club?" He asked as amiably as he could.

"Oh hi Ben. Book club is tomorrow? Sure, let me see if I am open tomorrow." Her hair was all fluffy and her grey pleated skirt and white t-shirt made her look quite adorable.

Ben turned his face away for a moment and then noticed Juliet staring at him.

He made his way to Ivan and asked him how work was going.

Ivan told Ben truthfully and Ben replied:

"Good I want you to start that tomorrow. Everything should be sterilized and clean in case of an event. Okay?"

"Yes Sir." Ivan answered. Ivan wore all black that matched his hair. It was graying a little from age but his face still looked untouched almost. The few freckles he had stood out and his eyes were kind but tonight they looked quite grimly boring.

Paula was serving the food and looked a little tuckered out. She wore her white apron as she usually did and her hair was pulled back in a bun. She served plate after plate. Ben sat down alone and waited for his own place in line.

Chicken, string beans, corn, and scalloped potatoes were served tonight.

The scent was intoxicating and steam from the boiling water rose up and hit Paula's face making her look sweaty. It trickled down her face and it was a bother indeed. But her arms could not wipe it. They must keep moving and serving, cleaning up sauces that happened to fall and getting down the glasses.

Ben glanced over to the table two tables to the left of him and saw Sam.

Ben approached the out of place young man.

"Are you Sam?" He asked putting a hand down on his table.

"Yes. You are?" Sam asked studying him. Sam didn't want to look at him but he did. His day had been quite stale studying algebra and he felt miserable.

"I'm Benjamin Linus." Ben answered.

"Oh you're their leader." Sam didn't know what to say and there was a sinking feeling inside of him that he was not capable of saying anything captivating to the leader.

Ben avoided answering that.

"Are you enjoying your time here?"

Sam squinted.

"I guess so sir but I am homesick. This island is strange. Never heard of it before." Sam hoped he didn't sound too outright or bold.

Ben nodded and told him he would talk to him later. Distraction came into Ben's head.

Thoughts flooded him. What was it like when he was a boy?

All he answered himself was: "Terrible." That was all that was needed on this plate of thought.

Then Isabel entered the building.

She looked out of sorts and nervous in her Hawaiin dress. The dress was black and had huge flowers on it. It was too big for her and it was not that flattering.

Adam was looking at Juliet and went to sit by her for a discussion.

"I was so frustrated." Ben heard Adam say.

Juliet nodded in understanding.

Tom nodded and gave the signal.

Aaron and Karl bursted in looking very exhausted. Sweat and dirt were on their shirts and face and necks. It was a decoration of show that they had had a wonderful day of exploration.

Ben nodded to acknowledge he had received Tom's signal.

"I would like to make an announcement." Ben stood up. Ben didn't look to even check if all eyes were on him yet. He didn't know if he would check. Why did that matter?

Everyone quieted when Tom gave a few scoldings. Juliet smiled.

"I want to announce an engagement. I have just been informed that Isabel and Herbert Pryce are recently engaged and I would like to offer my congratulations to them."

Ben voice shook a little at the end and he gulped.

Everyone clapped. Engagement was rare.

Isabel stood next to Ryan Pryce's younger brother Herbert.

Herbert was slightly chubby but had delicate facial features.

He wore a red shirt and looked lovingly to Isabel and got his voice out:

"Thank you everyone and Ben for your announcement. The wedding will be held in a month about and I hope you all attend."

Tanya was making her way to her table and bumped into Ivan. Her eyes apologized for the mistake.

"That's okay." Ivan said in his deep voice.

Ben made his way to retrieve his victuals.

He sat down and ate his supper quietly next to some very rambunctious young men who had a lot of inside jokes that Ben didn't understand. For all he knew they could be mocking him.

One of the men (whose name was Louie) asked the guys when the last time they heard of an engagement on the island.

One guy cracked up at the statement.

"I heard of flirting but never an actual commitment." Louie burst out.

Ben ate and said nothing.

He didn't even understand the feeling of good humor at the moment.

Alex was still not there. Ben left his seat and looked around. He could not see her.

He wondered what she did when he was not looking. But Ben knew.

All too well.

He calculated it all. Something was not right with Alex.

The thought of failure occurred to Ben. What more could he do?

He glanced over at Juliet. Goodwin was patting her back.

It was as if a light had flashed in his eyes of deep blue. Deep into the sea. Caught somewhere at the bottom of a black hole.

He turned his head away.

He didn't want to see or feel at this moment.

He ran his chest game in his head and wondered what he could do better next time.

Paula yelled something at Tom who yelled back:

"It's not my fault."

"Stealing food. Shame." She yelled back.

Alex came around five thirty and the darkness could be seen through the windows.

Karl waved to Alex.

"Sit here." He called aloud.

Alex smiled at being noticed and came to the table with her plate.

Ben left the cafeteria and went outside.

Ben saw someone on the bench but could not make out the face.

Warm air flowed about and his eye's adjusted to the atmosphere of dark.

This night it seemed something funny played tricks on him.

He kept seeing the past before him and the future seemed not important. As if there wasn't work still to do now. But he knew there was. There was decisions and actions that must be done and made by him.

This was his burden.


	15. Tanya's bad day

**The next generation (Chapter fifteen)**

**By:** Amee Eliza

In the waking of the day Tanya awoke and saw she was not in the Temple with her father but in a stranger's home. When she stayed at the Barracks she usually stayed with various people. Some were quite likable and some were stiff and uncanny.

She couldn't believe some people thought of her as father mysterious, he seemed open entirely to her except for the fact he left the island for long intervals to do the business of recruiting new members of the team.

Once Tanya asked about her mother to Paula (since she didn't want to hurt her father by mentioning it, though she dearly wanted to blurt out something on the matter of her mom), and

Paula said: "Your father is a private man. I barely see him. Ben said something once about a pale haired woman that looked like you. He said that your mother was kidnaped once."

Tanya's mouth hung open: "Kidnapped? By Whom?" It struck her with fear and puzzlement.

"Widmore of course. Your mom was pressed for information about the island but she could not give it because Jacob would not allow it."

"Her mouth could not speak of this place." Paula added with grief and nervousness.

Paula scuffled to the other section of the room.

"Why? I just don't get it." Tanya almost screamed.

"My mom was an innocent lady. Why?" Injustice ate inside her stomach.

Paula stopped her. "Please do not upset yourself." She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Widmore wants this island and he will do whatever it takes to get here." Paula looked out the window in a trance.

She did not meet Tanya's gaze.

Tanya let out: "I am so depressed." She was relieved to say those words because that was the feeling deep down inside. Sadness that ate her inside, because her father was invisible and her mother's past was not known to her.

"Why?" Paula asked.

Tanya shook her head in tears, as if denying it.

"I miss what I never had. I miss my dad who is never here." Tanya started bawling and hugged Paula.

"Tanya! Your dad loves you."

Tanya nodded but then said: "He hardly says it."

Tanya wiped her tears with the palms of her hands.

"Men are distant just as women at times. Men don't know what we're feeling inside but you better not think for a second they don't love."

Tanya laughed through her tears at the statement.

"He is my Dad." She declared out loud pumping a dose of strength in herself.

"He is." Paula said ending the embrace.

* * *

Tanya locked her door and undressed herself. She looked in the mirror at her thin body. Her stomach looked like it had been stretched out because her belly button seemed to be longer and thinner and reaching vertically. It was an outy and it looked very strange to her a she picked at it.

Her ear length hair was brushed hurriedly and she dressed and suddenly heading out of her room she remembered to things: She hadn't made her bed yet and she was about to twist the golden door knob when it was locked. She smiled.

At around noon she was starving but was also pulled by her need to practice her problems on page 112. There would be a test soon. She didn't want to go back to Adam's house, so she went to a place she knew she could find food.

She ran all the way to the cafeteria and she pushed open the two door and came in.

"Hi Tanya." Karl called out.

She was delighted.

She came over and sat down in her hungry state.

"Hi Karl." She said boldly.

"Hi. Anything happening to you lately? You seem happy."

"Oh nothing much." She fibbed.

She nervously wondered if she could even get something to eat and eat in front of him.

"How silly I am being." She thought.

"How's piano going?" Tanya asked even though she was not interested.

"It is fine I guess. Mr. Linus is strict though, if I mess up on one note he'll tell me. Artfully he does it though."

"Artfully?" Tanya smiled.

"He'll do it in a way that is so small but then you realize he is mocking you. Like the other day I messed up and he said Karl I really don't think you should play like you did at the start."

"And of course he means by the start as the time when I began piano."

Tanya smiled and confessed: "He does seem awful peculiar. Once he said to my Dad, the only way to get someone to come here is to give them a reason. Some it's redemption for an old sin or starting off new after a death. It seems kind of strange. My father's job. How does he exactly get them here?"

"The submarine of course." Karl spoke up.

"No one has ever told me about that." She admitted grabbing her stomach as it growled.

Karl smiled and said: "You know you can come with me and Aaron in the jungle if you'll babysit him."

Tanya considered the offer an insult: "No thanks." She said tugging her yellow shirt.

"But he likes you. You're like a sister to him."

Tanya frowned: "I ain't no ones sister."

"Oh you just better ask your father that." Karl said playfully.

"How dare you." Tanya said losing her cool.

She walked off to get her food.

She turned back and said: "My Dad is a moral man."

Karl shrugged his shoulder in bewilderment.

Tanya wished he had remembered the day it was today.

She grabbed an apple and a biscuit and ran out of the cafeteria.

She bumped into Jason.

They both fell down.

"So sorry." She said almost in tears but then smiled cause she saw he was smiling.

"That's okay princess."

She walked away with her apple and her squished biscuit. She threw it in the trash.

Sam was reading a comic book on the bench a few feet away from her.

"Is that your name he called?"

She came to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Princess. I think it does fit you. You're so proper and..." He stopped himself.

Her eyes were wide.

"Sam you really should study instead of reading comic books."

"Can I study with you?" Sam asked.

Tanya sighed.

And sang to herself in her mind:

_Happy stupid birthday to you _

_Birthdays _

_Birthday _

_Why did I have to have a birthday?_

Tanya said slowly looking at Sam's eyes: "Yeah. Why not?"

How could the day get worse?


	16. Two sherries

**The next generation (chapter 16) **

**Written by: Amee Eliza **

It was dark as Richard boarded the submarine. He almost felt like he would lose air as the hatch to the top was closed, but then he remained his cool.

A small flashlight was taken from his left pocket and he shined it on his green note book.

In this notebook he registered people of interest's names and information, but now he was using it for a different and much more grave use.

He logged down Widmore's conference times and his movements.

When he left in his shaded window sedan and when he went home wearily to some fancy hotel to drink himself silly.

Richard watched at times with his breath held.

He knew something was up this tree and he had found the right one.

The smell was sick to him, it signaled a desire of Widmore's to get back to the island and slay every soldier in the way like a Trojan horse.

With trickery and revenge against the man who took the island from his grasp: Benjamin Linus.

Richard also saw his daughter Penelope. Matthew snapped a photo of her and gave it to him.

"She is the girl that will be killed?" Matthew asked.

"No. Not yet." Richard told him.

"But what about Jacob?" Matthew asked.

"I know what he has for the plans." Richard told the young man.

Matthew had been thirsty and nervous as the London guards came marching around.

"Let's get some shakes." Richard said with a smile.

"I know of a bar near the Covent Garden. It is Roadhouse." Matthew told him putting down his camera and tucking it in his back pocket.

Richard was lost in thought.

"We'll stop there." Richard told him.

They got their bags and headed the way to the Piazza walking calmly down the grey pavement, the streets light standing firm.

Their sweat felt like it sucked them and caused their clothing to stick to their skin.

About half past nine they arrived and Matthew headed to the table to the side.

Voices could be heard and the carpet was green like a pool table. The waiter held a whiskey bottle and poured it with annoyance in a drunk man's glass.

Richard ordered their drink as he approached.

"Hello chap." The drunk man said to Richard (so he thought).

"You want to give me a ride to that pool table. I am pretty good."

"Sir, looks like we already know what you're good at." Richard said in response.

The bartender did not notice Richard's response.

"Did you say you and your ol' pal wanted two sherries?"

"Yes I did." Richard said lowering his head in simple exhaustion.

"You had a hard night?" The bartender chatted.

"Long day in the business world." Richard said sincerely.

"Here you are." He said handing him the two glasses.

The bartender was a chubby balding man with a thick Italian mustache and whenever he spoke the drunk man reached his glass out.

Richard looked at the intoxicated man and said to himself: This guy needs help.

Richard found Matthew in extreme impatience in the back booth made of dark wood.

"What is this?" Matthew asked.

"This is your shake." Richard smiled.

A smile had not come on his face in a long time.

Matthew sipped it.

Then twisting his glass and examining the bubbles he said: "We got to help that guy."

"He is helping himself." Richard said shaking his head in the drunk man's direction.

"Oh." Matthew said with a sad expression.

Richard sipped from his glass and then said: "Are you ready to get back home?"

"Always." Matthew beamed.

A woman was sleeping on the bed strapped down. Her hair was blonde and her lashes were bent from tears.

She had cried and told Richard everything.

The darkness of the submarine was eery.

The engine started and Matthew whispered: "We're on our way. How is Littleton?"

"I don't know." Richard said leaning again the wall.

She didn't move but made small sleeping sounds.

Matthew nodded and said: "Thanks for the sherry."

Richard nodded with no smile in return.

In the darkness Richard started to think about the problems of the island.

Ben for one.

Jacob was not pleased and told Richard he would be the sacrifice.

The thought of what could happen scared Richard.

Widmore was a determined source of struggle to get what he wished.

He would hire professionals. But what would happen if they were to meet Widmore's professional killers?

"I guess then we would need to become the defenders then." Richard mused.

"How can this be?" Richard thought upon seeing her.

"I thought this was done. She was gone. Claire. Please die."

For what Richard had seen had frightened him.

Could this be true?

He sensed evil was afoot and maybe it rested in this Australian blonde?


End file.
